Muscular utilization by a skier must be analyzed during the three basic phases of slalom skiing: pull (acceleration), Edge change (deceleration), and turn.
The acceleration phase of slalom skiing, or the pull, is entered into just after a turn. Basically, the skier will use the pull on the rope to accelerate across the wakes. During this pull, the ski is on its cutting edge and the anatomical positioning of the skier's shoulders is erect facing square to the shore with the knees and ankles bent as far forward as possible. The handle is held close to the skier's body, preferably pressed against the outside hip with the arms slightly flexed. This action requires sustained isometric contraction of the quadriceps, gluteus maximus, latissimus dorsi, biceps, and forearm flexors. Proper body position is maintained by strong and continuous contraction of the recus abdominis, trapezius, back extensors, hip flexors, gluteus maximus, and the calf (gastrocnemius and soleus).
Just past the second wake the skier executes a maneuver called an edge change. The edge change marks the transition from the acceleration in the pull phase into the deceleration of the preturn phase. Deceleration refers to slowing the ski down in order to start the turn and changing the side or edge to its inside or turning edge. The preturn is characteristically a broad sweeping turn with little force on the rope. During the preturn the skier follows the arc of the rope using the ski force to overcome the radial acceleration of the curved path. During the preturn the skier is also using the drag of the ski to reduce speed.
The preturn ends at the apex of the path. At this point the skier's speed has slowed enough to be able to turn the ski in a tight radius. During the turn phase, the skier brings the ski around and prepares for the upcoming pull (or acceleration phase). In coming out of the turn, the boat begins to overtake the skier whose down course velocity decreased in the turn while the boat's down course velocity remained nearly constant. The force on the rope becomes greater and the skier once again enters the acceleration phase which propels the skier across the wakes toward the next turn buoy.
At present, there is no known satisfactory apparatus commercially available which can realistically or accurately simulate the sport of slalom water-skiing (i.e., what has been described heretofore). Almost all instances of instructive lessons pertaining to slaloming occur either orally or on a trial and error basis behind a boat.
Coaching of slalom water skiing is extremely subjective. Most coaching deals with body position and timing. Common coaching tips on body position are as follows: keep your knees bent, head looking across wakes, hips forward, shoulders back, arms straight, and hands close into the body. These tips are intended to provide the skier with a stable platform from which to handle the forces and accelerations of skiing. Coaching, however, is no substitute for actual physical training, whether it be on the water or by a ski trainer.
Various attempts, however, have been made to simulate water-skiing on dry land. Most of the earlier devices and methods were created for the purpose of teaching proper technique and/or maintaining muscle memory or shape during prolonged off-season periods. Unfortunately, these prior art devices and methods suffer many disadvantages or drawbacks. The most apparent disadvantage is the inability to realistically or precisely simulate slaloming, that is, inability to exercise the majority of muscle groups actually associated with slaloming in real life. Thus, most prior art devices or methods are limited to improper or incomplete techniques resulting in incomplete muscle group utilization.
For instance, one method requires the securing of a ski-rope to a stationary object. Facing the object, the skier attempts to consciously simulate body movements of slaloming by leaning backward hard against the rope. This method almost simulates skiing in a straight line. Although this is the strongest pulling position a skier's body can withstand, this method only works isolated muscles and not all muscle groups associated with slaloming.
Another endeavor reveals a prior art device with a base comprised of two elongated members connected at their ends so as to make a V-shape. A ski rope is attached at the point of intersection of the two base members. Attached perpendicularly to the base members is a stationary inclined foot board for simulating the act of slaloming. The foot board neither rotates nor slides. Again, since this device remains stationary, it fails to accurately simulate slaloming in that it only works isolated muscles and not all muscle groups associated with slaloming.
The above device also offers a trick ski swivel that can be mounted to the v-shaped base. The swivel does not involve slaloming. It does not slide nor is it inclined at an angle relative to the base members. Basically, the swivel teaches balance techniques as opposed to muscle workout associated with slaloming.
What is needed, and provided by the present invention, is an apparatus that will realistically and accurately simulate the sport of slalom water-skiing. While the above mentioned devices and methods are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices are capable of providing a new and improved slalom ski trainer.